


The World Beyond Inkopolis

by SakuGray



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuGray/pseuds/SakuGray
Summary: Basically, this fanfics builds up a nice lil relationship with some uh... Surprises ay.





	1. The Girl with the Pixels

**Author's Note:**

> I T S  
> B A D

_A usual Turf War. Teal vs. orange, 4 vs 4. But then, **she** was there. A girl, with black tentacles, and weird looking ends. Her black tentacles lead into teal pixels, her eyes, as teal as these ends. She weilded the_ _Inkbrush like it was no problem, covered the area, splatted the enemies. While I was there in spawn, stunned by the way she was._

 

My name is Vivienne. I'm 17 years old, around 175cm tall with pink eyes and glasses. I love wearing ponytails aswell. And what I discribed up there, was my first encounter with the beautiful girl, who's name I still didn't find out to this point. I'm writing this from the Square, looking around if I can find her anywhere. But for now, no sign of that girl.

 

"So, you were that girl that was standing half of the match in spawn, eh." Huh? Who's that? I turn around- It's her. I can't find my words, what should I say? "Ay! Answer me!" "S-Sorry! I uh... Was only surprised of... Your tentacles?" The girl sighs. "So the usual thing people say. But hey, I'm not even mad to be honest. The way you play with the Dualies is amazing. I mean, we won, even though you were completely absent during the first half." Did... She just say that I'm a good Dualie player? "Well uh... Thanks, I guess. You're not bad with the brush either, I must say." The girl looked a bit surprised, until I noticed her stats. Level 5, and she played with the brush for the first time. "You did amazing for the first time playing with a brush.", I said, with a smile on my face. "Thanks, I guess." The girl looked at the time, then looked around. Was she in a hurry? 

 

"Hey uh... I need to go. Really quick. If I don't something bad will happen.", she said, and started to run. Now I was completely confused. Of course, I stood up an ran after, following her into an alley. She was chaging her gear. But... It wasn't gear? A bow in her hair, some maiden like robe, and a stick. ~~Authors note: Yes, this is a Touhou Project inspired thing.~~ "Why did you follow me." She growled, pointing the stick at me. "I.. I wanted to know your name...", I said a bit nervous. What is that stick? What is up with her clothes? "Aqira.", she said. "Aqira Sakire. Now get away from here, before I get rid of you like any other demon."

 

Those were her last words before she disappeared. It has been 2 weeks since I last saw her. Demons? I mean, I belive these things exist, but that there are people THAT crazy? But I must say, she looked beautiful in these clothes. The skirt reached down to her knees, her bow had the same pattern as her tentacle ends. It fit her so well. I really was waiting for 2 weeks, wondering what happened to her, what she had to do, or if she's ok. Until I found some weird letter at my door the door.

 

_"Come to the bamboo forest, 12pm. Bring nobody else or any weapons. You won't need them. There is a thing somebody needs to show you."_

_-The Sakire Shrine Maiden_

 

Sakire? Wasn't that Aqira's last name? Did she write this letter? How the hell did she find out where I live? Anyway, of course I went to the nearby bamboo forrest. The clock hit 12pm. I looked around if I see somebody or something, but nothing. Until... Somebody stepped out of the dark. It wasn't Aqira. It was an eldery woman with white tentacles and green ends, but the pattern looked like crystals. 3 tentacles covered her right eye, and her clothing looked similar to Aqira's, just matching to the womans tentacles. She was holding a stick like Aqira aswell, and-

 

...

 

My head hurts. I feel that I'm laying on the ground, but on something soft. Pillows? A bed? I don't dare to open my eyes. In the distance, I hear a voice mumbling. It's a female voice, talking to someone or something in a language I don't understand. What is that language? What is going on? After a while I listened to that voice, I reconized it. It's Aqira. As my eye opened she stopped talking. Nobody was there. I looked around- It looks like some sort of shrine, with some spiritual stuff in it. Next to me is that woman again. Apparently she knocked me out to bring me here.

"Oh. You're awake.", Aqira said with a slight relief in her voice. "I was afarid my grandmother hit you too hard." Her grandmother can hit that hard? Jeez... "I'm sorry, dear child. I really had to make sure you don't wake up during the trip...", the woman said. "It's fine... But, where am I and why am I here?" Aqira sighs. "You saw me in these clothes. It's dangerous if somebody knows of our existance. So I normaly have to kill you but... You are not like the others. I don't know what it is, but you're not an normal Inkling."

 

Ok, now I'm even more confused. What even? "So, then explain me everything.", I said a bit annoyed. The woman and Aqira put her hands on my eyes, and my mind went blank.

 

_ End of chapter 1. _


	2. An Maidens Explaination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11am, pissed mother, so I got barely time to write it again. #RushedFanficsFTWhah
> 
> And nO I COULDN'T THINK OF A BETTER CHAPTER NAME
> 
> And yes I'll see the grammar mistakes soon and fix em, dw about it.

_"M-My queen! Your daughter has been found, but she has company..." The queen looks up with her terrifying yellow eyes. "Get her here as quick as possible. I can't leave her with these flithy... Flithy... Animals!" She let's out an angered growl. "Keep waiting. The time will arrive soon." The servant bows. "Yes, my queen..."_

 

 

I open my eyes. But I'm not in the shrine like I thought I would be. Instead, I find myself in something... Like space. Aqira and her grandmother are floating next to me. "Uh... What is going on?" "Shut up. We'll explain all this here, so listen atleast, will you?", Aqira speaks with a slighty angered tone in her voice. 

 

"Anyway. You probably noticed that we live in a shrine, have such clothes and all that. Me and my grandmother are so called "shrine maidens", who protect the overworld from demons, shadows and so on. I ain't in the mood to explain the shrine maids being.", she says, looking at her grandmother, who continues. "So far, we did a good job on banning these back to hell. Around 40 years ago, where I was a new maiden, I had to lock away the queen of demons, or commonly knows as "Satan". But she woke up from her sleep, and her demons are stronger than ever, more and more are comming back to the overworld..."

 

"Hell? Satan? All that actually exist?", I ask in a curious way. I mean, it's probably not as bad as the religion thing, right? "Indeed. Heaven, of course, exists awell. But we can't count on help from them... The goddess disappeared." I hold back a chuckle. All I thought was  _"God is dead and we killed him."_ , which... Wasn't really that funny after I thought about it. "So... And why exactly am I here now? Just because I saw Aqira in these clothes?" "Not only. After she told me about you, I got a bit... Curious. We both think that you aren't just a normal Inkling. We... Just don't know what or who you are exactly. And that, is what we're trying to find out here."

 

"But so far, nothing. You can't really remember your past it seems." Aqira sighs. "I think for today, it's enough for her. We will continue tomorow. Can you close your eyes for a while?" Of course I do so, and my mind once again feels blank.

 

_"Vivienne. Come to us. Come back home. Come to the place you belong!"_

 

I'm back at the shrine and it's dark outside. Aqira's grandmother isn't next to me anymore, but Aqira dozed off on the chair next to my bed. Darn, she looks so cute and innocent when she sleeps... But what should I do now? It's so late and I can't really sleep. So I guess I'll explore this place a little. But I'm wondering... After they told me to close my eyes, I heard somebody else talk. The voice was... Quite familiar to me, but I couldn't sort in who it was, or from where. It was... Just there.

 

 

It seems like I dozed off anyway last night while thinking a bit about it. Aqira isn't next to me anymore, so I decided to get up and look around. I find Aqira in the garden of the shrine. "Aqira?" "Oh. Good morning, Vivienne..." She sounds a bit... Sad. But why? "What's wrong? You sound a bit down... And that sad frown on your face isn't as pretty as your smile." Did I seriously just say that? What am I, a dingus? "I know, but I only get some memories when I take care of this garden. My father built it you know? But he aswell disappeared, like the goddess..." A quiet sigh can be heard from her. "And your mother?" "Don't know who that is, grandmother doesn't know either. But hey, atleast I got her, plus I think we can become good friends." Friends? Ah, one step of many, perhaps. "Sure, I guess. Can you... Show mw around a little? And maybe tell me more about yourself?" A smile showed up un her face again.

 

"Sure... Vivi."

 

_ End of chapter 2. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E n d m y s u f f e r i n g

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet


End file.
